Quiet Screams
by blood-rayne2
Summary: Don't cry...or else the blood will blind you
1. Prelude to death

Quiet Screams  
  
I wonder what happened.  
Why did it become so quiet?  
Why is no one talking?  
Why are you staring at me?  
What did i do?  
Kuwabara-chan?  
..please answer...  
Stop Staring!  
Why won't you do anything?  
Hi-hiei-chan?  
You're not talking either?  
Why do you look so shocked?  
...and scared...  
....a-and...  
..dead...  
Why did you scream?  
..when i killed you...  
Blood...so much blood  
...Kuwabara-chan...  
Oh!  
Hiei-chan!  
Do you want your sword back?  
No?  
Okay...  
Such a pretty sword....  
..so sharp...  
...so deadly...  
..so bloody...  
It's not that i didn't love you  
I loved you dearly  
I loved you to death  
Don't worry  
I won't cry  
I haven't yet have I?  
In fact...  
...I'm laughing... 


	2. Blood or water?

OOOOOO wow...thanks for the reviews! ^_^ Tatoosh- yep.....exactly alesca munroe- the 2nd chap is here! Neo the Sword Mistress-thanks InuyashaDemonBabi-well....i never thought of Kurama as fluffy...^_^;; Equilibrium-thanks....i like you sn too  
  
This chap is gonna be more.....complex then the last one......^_^ but in the same formatt.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
It's strange.  
What is you ask?  
Blood and death.  
You think I'm crazy don't you?  
Can't say that I'm not.  
Do you know the phrase..  
"Blood is thicker than water?"  
Yes?  
Well, did you know that if you were to...oh say....  
....drink blood you would choke?  
That makes blood more deadlier then water.  
Doesn't it?  
Sad..truly sad.  
That your own blood can kill you.  
....Yet water can too...  
It can drown you.  
Smother you.....  
....I've had that happen....  
Where the "water" would drown me.  
....yet i refused to believe it...  
..and i lost everything....  
..I lost blood and water...  
...I lost you...  
..all of you...  
Drowned you....  
Smothered you...  
I'm sorry....  
...sorry to admitt...  
...That i loved every second of it....  
....and I'm not refusing to believe it...  
  
************************************************  
A/N: so.....how was that chap?  
review if ya want another cause i have a idea in mind for it...^_^ i might have to change this to R because of blood in gore in later chaps  
Hugs and Kisses  
Love me  
R&R! ^_^ 


	3. Walking

hey,this is blood rayne. Chap 3 of my story "quiet screams" this part is alittle gory. This chap is taking a look into the past.....but it will not reveal everything. For some things are best kept secret. And to never be told.....^_^ R&R *************************************************************************** Now more than ever I feel so alone, walking through the streets and alleys by myself, with my coat and my sweatshirt's head cover, everyday grew lonelier, walking, just walking, without a cause or destination, I just walked for days. I see a lot of people all the time but it's as if they don't see me, they don't even bother looking at me, maybe its for the best.  
  
Everyday passes with more and more pain of loneliness, like that for a long time, the deep feeling of an outcast, of a leper, and melancholy grew each day.  
  
I was walking down the street one day, my hands in pockets, my head covered and my face barely visible, when I bumped into her, I didn't even noticed at first, I did feel something as I walked, and I turned around and I saw this girl laying on the ground.  
  
"whata..?" she called faintly  
  
"what was that for you damn stupid ape?" her voice gained deeper presence  
  
I saw her there, I repeated my steps and helped her get up  
  
"Deeply sorry" I almost whispered and continued on my walk, not paying much attention to anything again as I walked.  
  
"Hey.you" she called from behind me, I turned around again and then I saw her face, she was a young girl, around my age, dressed in the blackest array was a beautiful girl, staring right at me in dismay. and then - a smile.  
  
I stared back at her, and she didn't bunch, neither did I - this strange situation was maintained for about the half of a very painfully long hour  
  
I gazed into her eyes - a pare green eyes that seemed to have a life of their own, staring at me like that, her eyes laughing, pointing.smiling, beckoning at me with such a force I evidently fell down on the wet road at my feet.  
  
"Guess now it's my turn to help you up huh?" and so she did, approached and grabbed me by my shoulders, as I straightened my self up and finally stood there she was again just a feet away, staring at me  
  
"Care for a walk?" I asked, nearly whispering  
  
She gave me this look that pierced right through me  
  
"I was kinda if a middle of a walk my self. where too?" she asked gently  
  
- "Nowhere"  
  
"Great" she said with a smile on her face  
  
She curved her hand around mine, and we started walking.  
  
It's been years from that day, I just kept walking, I felt something, perhaps a year or so after we started walking, I felt my hand in relief that I haven't felt for a year.  
  
I've lost her somewhere, somehow, never noticed it. that i killed her. It was too easy...Gorging her pretty little eyes out. Savoring the taste of her flesh....  
  
The knife dyed red with her blood....she couldn't scream...for I held her voice box in my hand....and I've kept walking ever since. For quiet screams never tell secrets. **************************************************************************** * so.......how was that? should i continue? or leave it be? flames are accpeted...cause i luv em. R&R plz XoXoXoX love me....... sincerly yours, lucia 


	4. Laughter of insanity

^^ i'm back,back again! This chap will explain(just alittle) how Kurama  
went.....insane...now all you'll have to do is figure who the hell he's  
talking bout ^_^ easy eh?....EXTREME BLOOD AND GORE WARNING! R&R XoXoXo  
love me  
****************************************************************************  
*  
I want to watch you die.  
To hear you scream and cry.  
I want to see the tears run down your face,  
And your blood splattered all over the place.  
I want to watch you burn in hell.  
For all you did to me.  
Watch the fire peel away your flesh  
As the demon's rip your rotted soul to shreds.  
  
Maybe you should have thought twice,  
About what you were going to do.  
Maybe you should have killed me instead,  
Because now, I'll have my revenge.  
  
I'll tear the heart from your chest.  
Watch as it beats and throbs,  
Trying to make your body live on.  
It's diseased and black and disgusting.  
  
I'll rip each hair off your head.  
Then pluck your eyes from their sockets.  
I'll keep you alive as long as I can,  
So I can see you suffer, just like I once did.  
  
I'll slash you open  
And watch your intestines fall to the floor.  
I hope you piss yourself out of fear  
Knowing that you'll die when I am good and ready.  
  
You'll pay for what you did to me.  
Of that I am sure.  
I have it all planned out, you see.  
And don't worry,  
  
It's all for your own good.  
****************************************************************************  
*  
A/N: how was that? ^_^ i think this should be rated R but what the  
hell......  
Aubery: good! cause this what the fic is all about! each chap will reveal  
and mess up any idea you already had! :p  
Dark of Sky: Poem? the first few chaps are some what of poems....so is this  
one.  
Yami Maleci: thanks ^_^ 


	5. Reality Exchanged

^_^ hullo! this is a small lil clip of how Kurama feels....R&R plz. **************************************************************************** * Oh, the innocence you show Yukina is such a delight... " Do you honestly think that I would kill you? If so...you're so much smarter than I thought.." Heh...your fear adds more pleasure to this, Yukina-chan... "Do you wish to know how it feels to die?" A nod....hm..that's right... " You shouldn't choke yourself, Yukina-chan...people might think you killed yourself....heh" Poor Yukina...choked herself to death....what a shame. Yet, what a pleasure to watch...as she grips her fragile neck....Yet no one notices the invisible ties that pull on her hands...her fingers putting such pressure on her neck...puncturing holes into her...blood is pouring and pouring. "Don't worry, Yukina-chan....I won't tell..."  
  
"You'll fly and then you'll fall, and when you hit botom you'll realize that you're really not dead. That you never really were alive, and never had existed. That you were only imagined by someone else and feel it all rush into one point, one single moment when you realize that everything you ever knew, were so sure about, is and always was a lie. And the feeling will rush into you at such a speed, as to melt your being. You'll believe. . .no, you'll know that time has ceased to move. Reality will dissapear and leave you with true knowledge. . . but only for a time. Because soon the feeling will disapate, the lies will return, and you'll exept them as truth.....and it will drive you to insanity."  
  
************************************************************************ A/N/ woo-hoo! chap 5 is done! I'm not sure just how long this story/poem will be.... As you can see....I'm adding more detail and gore as the story goes along. ^_^ Kuwabarlover- thanks..I'm glad I was able to be the fisrt one to give you chills ^_^ Mimiru-Kurama....^_^ nah...it ain't stupid...most ppl would think Hiei to do this but....I already killed him off! ^_^;;; Equilibrium- Why thank you! I try my best to scare ppl in my stories..tho this chap was alittle...blah ^_^; and your welcome ^_^ Shea- did i really?.....yay ^_^... 


	6. City of Cold Light

^_^ hullo....this chap is explaining how Kurama feels about life and insanity....Angst Warning!!!!!!!! R&R ********************************************************************  
  
Darkness descends. Night regains its claim as I walk past  
  
gates. Its screams its defiance as it is being closed. Walking past lost souls whose gaunt faces are lit by neon and  
  
carlights. They are lost amid the encroaching roars, blinding light, and dancing shadows. Drowning in their inane minds and worries  
  
I look up to see the dark sky. Still night betrays the gathering clouds.  
  
Lightning flashes, thunder boom unmistakbly echoing its anger. It reverberates around the cramped structures. They appear like tombs and mausoleums draped in neon and flash.  
  
This city bathed in cold light  
  
The streets hold shelters where beggars shiver on the cold pavement. Littered with refuse andpaper, and puddles of rain. The pools, tears from an angry god.  
  
I trod the streets, waters licking my weary feet. I am lost among these shades. They wallow in the refuse Fate created. Lost in their own shallow sundered realities.  
  
Unfeeling they've become.  
  
Blinded by lights, deep in secret sin, their eyes reflect tepid  
  
pools reflecting chaos within.  
  
Melancholy grips me. I am one of them. Cold stabs of ice in  
  
my heart. Dreamily wanting release from its numbing embrace.  
  
The wind blows scattering paper pieces. It makes elaborate passes to piece the puzzles drenched in puddles.  
  
Reminds me of life. Insane pieces in an deranged order.  
  
Once I had life, driven by love. Driven by dreams and passion that burned fiercely.  
  
Then in the seeming nothingness fate draws its breath and lets out. Robbing me of life. The pieces scatter.  
  
Now, I live among the lost, among the fated, made callous by fate.  
  
The skies are ominous. Thunder boom, lightning crack.  
  
Heavens again become the reposit of emotions of an angry god  
  
Rain begins to fall. Wind blows chilling me.  
  
Tears fall mingling with rain  
  
I begin my walk inevitably, towards answers which lead to more questions. It has become the drone of my mechanical life  
  
I have become an anachronism snugly fit in an insane puzzle. To Rot in this city bathed in cold  
  
light. Lost among the lost.  
  
Rain brings nothing  
  
Dredging past lost souls  
  
Gaunt faces lit  
  
By neon and carlights... And still.....no one knows of the demon inside me.....Of the blood that I lust...of my joy for killing....Of my insanity...nor will they ever know......My victims quiet screams keep my secret safe.... **************************************************************************** * Equilbirium-thanks for reviewing again ^_^ sry.....no gore in this chap....but expect ALOT in the next chap.  
  
Shea- yay! 


	7. The Greatest Liar

^_^ hello! wow....this story is moving right along huh? chap 7 is here! This chap is taking a look at the relationship between Kurama and his human mother.....a side to it we've never seen...R&R ************************************************************************  
  
Eyes are always great liars. The strange mystique of the eye so sweet is a garden path to deceit. Small glimpses of colour in those eyes of another and the dream of a perfect lover is born. So carry their pure image to the blankets where you sleep. Whisper it a secret that only an image can keep. Tuck it under pillows fair, filled with cotton, silk, and dead lovers' hair. Protect the image, never dare to betray it to the sun. So ice hangs in the window pane, yet sun will enforce its own domain. The sun has claimed your glass and now the ice is forced to wilt and thaw. Ice, I saw it in her eyes. Another trick of seeing lies. Ice, I felt it when she spoke. Her voice would crack, her voice would choke. I never did let myself hear it. I was a foil to her joke.  
  
A razor cuts through my wrist so deep. This union here should not have been. This taper candle, so obscene. Its naked wax feels so unclean. Just like my cotton bedside throw. The blood on cotton never goes. The glass is broken at my toes. I step in disregard and blood will show.  
  
Time to place a reason here. Beyond the horror, dread and fear. Time to justify the lies. The lies I saw deep in her eyes. For liars true are liars lost. My blood and bone have paid the cost for lies I spoke when I was consumed. Yes, she consumed me as I'll consume you.  
  
I'd prefer no eyes at all. Then the lies would all be soft. As soft as cotton, as bare as wax. Is a fire what the eyeball lacks? Would gentle fire find a way to take the need for lies away? May fire find me from the wick and give the answer to the trick of coldness.  
  
My velvet wrists are neatly kissed by candle fire and cotton gifts of gauze and bandage to soak clean the truth no eye has ever seen. While under notice by her eyes, I lose the will to stare and lie. So gently she now wipes my face. Her blind heart prepares a better place. Her fingers raise a candle high and bid goodbye to my eyes' lies. A flash is all the moment takes. A black smear crawls across my face. I reach out now with blind hands too. In sightlessness our love proves true. 


	8. The Innocence of Blood

hello world ^_^ thanks you all for reviewing! espcially equilbrium! ^_^ this chap is how Kurama feels about fate,god,ect.... no gore sry! just angst and....stuff...R&R! ************************************************************************  
  
Blood is on the minds of millions of innocent children, searching for an answer to this emptiness that harbors our death wish. We hold, in our hand, the power to steal...but nothing is taken without payment. Give and take, live and let live. No harm done, no penalty. Even the most gentle of beings get judged by the monster.  
  
This is no dragon, no giant, this is a group, a society, a network. This monster is sacrificing the happiness of the innocent for suicide. This monster is killing off what may be our last chance. Children beaten down and left to bleed and to cry, they are screaming but no one cares, no one sees them. They are ilrelevent, theses children are...they are the children of you and yours and people you know. They are outcasts these children are. They are banned from beliefs of any sort of rebelion or belief in other gods. But these children need no god. These children worship themselves.  
  
They are good and are portrayed as evil, yet they are shunned and thrown away. Put on display for window shoppers to point and stare and mock. These children are not different, they are not unique. The children are minions banned together to have their freedom. They are slaves to the system. Their innocence is overlooked bu ignorant bistandards and admistrators. These children are against everything, against god, against the devil, against you, against me. They refuse to worship the nine inch nails of your so called "christ". You will never win! The children will perservere.  
  
The children will run free. You will die someday. They will to. They know that in the end we are all alone and youve spent your lives convinced that there is always someone looking out for you and your heretic children. These chidren know better than you. These children know fate. They know yours and you can sense it. They can smell the fear in your shattered voice. They can smell failure. The innocent children have a blood lust and a hit list...I guess this means you will die. Too bad we couldn't save you from the innocent children...they killed us to. We are locked inside our minds and we are rotting here now...welcome to the pit. **************************************************************************** * woo-hoo....tell me what ya wanna see next chap! ok? ok....you could tell me what was your fav chap and why..that way i can even it out for the next one! ^_^ XoXoXo love me sincerly yours, lucia 


	9. Numb to Insanity

omg! i like to thank y'all for reviewing my story! i love ya! ^_^ i hope this chap is a treat for you to read! happy readings! horrorifying dreamings! **************************************************************************** **  
  
Against the cold I do not feel,  
  
I'm in a place where hearts don't heal,  
  
I'm in a world where I'm so alone,  
  
A world where everything is made of stone, A world where darkness shines so bright,  
  
A fire burns but I can't see the light,  
  
I hear the voices all around,  
  
The voices that can make no sound,  
  
Against my neck I can feel their breathe,  
  
The living sign of the darkest death,  
  
I see the shadows on the ground,  
  
Shadows are forming all around,  
  
I hear a sound from far above,  
  
The golden light from a turtle dove,  
  
Sitting on top of a bleeding tree,  
  
The only sign that I could be free,  
  
The voices screem their soundless cries,  
  
I see a face with blood red eyes,  
  
It's crimson fangs pierce my skin,  
  
An image from a deadly sin. Slit your wrists,  
  
Feel the pain.  
  
Taste the pleasure,  
  
I'm yours to gain. You stare at me with desire,  
  
As if I had set your soul on fire.  
  
How did you make your eyes lie?  
  
As you walked away and left me to die.  
  
You said you cared,  
  
And I actually believed.  
  
How could I have been such a fool,  
  
As to be deceived.  
  
I thought you were perfect,  
  
You were so much prized.  
  
Always a beauty,  
  
In every man's eyes.  
  
You played me,  
  
Broke my heart.  
  
But now my precious,  
  
I'll play my part.  
  
I never left my world,  
  
But you stepped outside your bounds.  
  
Now you've seen my world,  
  
I can unleash the hounds.  
  
They'll hunt you down,  
  
And kill you dead.  
  
I tried to warn you girl,  
  
...After I cut off your head. **************************************************************************** **** hm...not as good as i hoped but i'll fix that next chap. ^_^ o yea! Alyssa- I'm sorry. I don't change the way I write for one pathetic review. Have a nice day.  
  
~ Lucia ~ 


	10. The Minds Trap

mimiru- sorry if the last chap is confusing! ^_^ anyway...this chap is more or less taking a view (yet again) into Kurama's mind. This is what he's feeling. **************************************************************************** * Is anyone inside here? Can anyone hear me, or am I just shouting at shadows. Can anyone help me, I feel so sad, yet I was so happy a minute ago?  
  
Does everyone go through this, or should I be locked in a basement somewhere. I'm waiting for you to notice, I'm standing here screaming, can't you see the tears that fall down my face. You tell me it will all be ok, and it will, once I'm happy again. And then I am, only to be torn apart by the fact that I try so hard to be happy and I only end up tormented. I cry and I don't have any reason. I can't look at anything but the ground. I want some help. I stand here yelling at you to help me, but nothing happens because all I show is a small smile and light eyes. I can't help it, I feel like an elevator. Up and Down. I wish I was broken. Everything is fine, only it's not. It's all so wonderful, yet tragic.  
  
I have a dark room, it's called my mind. And there's a little place I crawl inside and put myself on auto-smile. I tell you about it, I ask you about it. Yet everyone still wonders what's wrong. I'm screaming it at the top of my lungs. I think they're bleeding now I scream so loud, yet it only comes out so soft. It's all in my head. But what happens if you know this and you can't get it out. It just sticks there like a tiny piece of glass in your mouth. Everything in your mouth seems bigger than it actually is. When does it all end? You think I'm over reacting but what do you do when you have a spinter in your foot? You worry about it and it hinders your walking, something you need everyday. And you complain about it and you argue about it until it's fixed. Well then why can't I complain? Why can I moan about my mind, it's something I need everyday isn't it?  
  
As I scream my face turns red, I watch it like a movie, over and over again. The glass cracks and falls, things break. My voice gets louder and louder yet you still do not hear me? I just want some help, that's all I want. An ear to complain about all my miniscule problems, that are caused by a splinter in my mind. I need some help, anyone have a pair of tweezers. I have a glass splinter in my mind. I need to get it out, becareful, don't shatter it, that only makes more pieces to get out. I think it's in a thousand pieces now from all my screaming. And no one hears me, I'm tired of screaming, and when I can't scream anymore I cry, and when I can't cry anymore I sleep. It's my life, my movie, can anyone please hit Stop? I can't quite reach it right now. 


	11. Blood of Five

Ok...for those of you that love gore....here ya go...this is dedicated to my dear readers ^_^ R&R Once more dark fell upon this corrupted citadel of hatred. Time for me to rid the gene pool of some more of the fools roaming the streets and dancing to a hidden tune of alcohol. I was bored of hiding, now i wanted something upfront, something that would really put a chill down their spines.....A whole family of 5.  
  
It was a task, but the harder it got the more it set my adrenaline racing and the harder it became to stop me. Only one has ever got away, but I'll come back for him...I don't forget things easily. The night howled its appreciation, the screams and laughter resounding to their fast approaching demise. Cloudless night and the sky littered with stars, they always came out more on these kind of nights, laying their heads on the chopping block all for entertainment until something goes horribly wrong. Though each circumstance is different, it might be a bad night because someone was mugged, raped, killed or because they had figured out that their meer existence was pointless and they take their own lifes. As much as i hate the human race, suicide strikes a raw nerve in me . Once when I was looking for a prospective "doll" I came across a child crying in an apartment, my first instinct was to silence the child and make a scene...then i noticed why he was crying. The child was holding on to his mothers legs dangling at least a foot from the ground, the child was a mess his clothes were stained in vomit and blood and the mother wasn't much better. Scars on her arms and legs still bleeding, showing previous signs of self-mutilation. The whole home was a disgrace, no place for a child, no place for anyone. I found the blood rusted razorblades and a gun the mother kept, I didn't know what to do.  
  
After thinking carefully and calming the child down, I realised the kid would be put into an adoption home and would suffer serious mental illness later in life. It was no kind of life to let him live. I showed mercy, using the gun I found I silenced the child to join his mother ,no child should be seperated from their parents, and left. He wasn't a doll, I never made any that night. But i have a job to do now, best to get on with it. In a large house on the outskirts of the CBD , lived a family of five I've had had my eye on for a little while after spotting them in a park and following them home. The house was big enough for an orphanage, but these fat cats snatched it up. I crept up the pathway into the main garden and through a window into a bedroom. I hid in the cupboard as I heard someone unlocking the door. It was the mother putting their little girl to sleep, after a bedtime story and a glass of milk she left and the child was left alone in the dark. I think she knew I was there but thankfully to the parents she had been brought up to believe that there are no such things as monsters...or demons, true in some respects yet wrong in many more. I pulled a pillow from beneath her head and just before she could scream, I smothered her until her final breath escaped her lips. Dragging her out of bed I ripped her body apart, recolouring the walls as I did so. It was suitably grotesque and I was drenched in the blood of the innocent but well worth it. One down four to go. In a room with a plaque on the door reading "The Den" did I find the son playing some stupid computer game. Completely immersed in his little fantasy world he remained oblivious to my entrance and my approach. His posture was terrible (probably from all that time hunched over watching a tv screen), another zombie slave to the television. I jammed my knife into his spinal cord, causing him to fit violently on the floor, coughing blood and throwing up his stomach lining. This was highly interesting I hadn't ever seen that happen before, so I sat and watched him until the fitting turned to twitching and the twitching eventually stopped. His eyes were rolled so far back in his head i could only see the whites. Before I left I switched of the tv and the game console. Wouldn't want to raise the electric bill now would I?. I started to leave the room. As I got to the door he started shaking violently again, I pounced on his body pinning it to the floor to make sure no one heard him. I realised I hadn't properly finished him off yet. Let the punishment fit the crime; Make his doll like the life he had led. I picked up his games, all in disc format, broke them and buried all the pieces in his body like gravestones. I could leave now. In the main hall on the second floor was a balcony ornately decorated, overlooking a garden with a swimming pool. On the balcony stood the mother and father, delicately intwined in each other. Good thing we were on the borders there were lots of forests around, no one would hear them. This had to be something special so I ran down the stairs and out into the back garden looking for the shed where they kept their tools. It was at the back corner of the garage and out of view of the balcony. I broke the lock and opened the door, inside was an array of tools and other things. I found a chainsaw and a couple of flares, putting the flares in my pocket and slingin the chainsaw over my shoulder i hurried back up the stairs towards the entry to the balcony. Standing in the doorway, I watched them for a short while, but they didnt notice me they were too "busy". But they took notice when the chainsaw screamed out its cry of hunger for flesh. Looking up in silenced horror they tried to find sense to scream but couldn't. I ran forward and sliced through the fathers legs hitting something solid beneath it, his wheelchair. Wheelchair? Painful flashbacks tore through my concentration, I had done this before somewhere.  
  
"Y-you... can't k-kill me.... I h-have ch-children"  
  
"Well, that makes it more fun for me."  
  
Swinging a large blade severing his spinal cord his face.....it's him.....the one who got away.  
  
The flashbacks faded."Told you I'd come back" Regaining my concentration I threw the chainsaw out of reach and stuffed a lit flare down his throat incinerating his windpipe. Choking him on the noxious fumes of his melted flesh. "As for you my dear." The look of terror in her eyes was a rush. I picked her up by the throat and threw her from the balcony into the pool, the impact knocked her out. I jumped over the balcony to finish what I started, landing on a deck chair and crushing it. I pulled her out of the water and lay her down on the cold marble surrounding the pool. She hadn't drowned, she was just in a quiet violence-induced slumber. What to do? What to do? I pondered.........drill. I ran back to the tool shed pulling out a power drill and raced back to where she was lying. Euphoric death...I drilled a hole directly in the centre of her forehead seperating the two lobes of her brain, this caused the muscles in her face to tighten her mouth into an eerie over-exagerrated smile, she was dead. But she had died happy, doing that released all the endorphines her brain carried into her bloodstream. My deed was done and with nothing left to do i dropped the drill by her side and continued home. Someday i will probably be caught, until then I'm never gonna stop... **************************************************************************** * sssssssoooooooo.......how was this chappie? ^_____^ tell me what you thought....flames are welcomed..i love those lil guys ^_^ ~ Lucia ~ 


	12. Die In Me

hullo dear readers....yet another chap.i bet you're all screaming "just end  
this friggin waste of my time already" ok...a few more chaps and it's  
over..R&R  
****************************************************************************  
*  
Every little thing that comes by me  
Ramble though my own devoured mind and fade away  
And the pain dissipates as the lust grows deeper  
In the flesh I had so wilfully preserved  
  
The light you had shun in my eyes would had killed me  
If it wasn't for the blindfold I carried and had swayed  
Towards the shaking grounds, towards the steeper  
Parts of our desires, A red whisper that was unheard..  
  
Would you have died for me  
Would you have died for a taste of me  
A piece of me  
My own sexuality?  
  
Stuttering and trying to realise  
What had happened to your splendours  
Touch of the fallen angel, touch of my own  
Scattering your beliefs as you see me coming  
  
Pathetic attempt to reach ecstasy and for you I rose  
Above the moments we had shared amongst the rumours  
Armed with the sin of your dying gods, had they shown  
You the way to pleasure with me we' d still be living  
  
Would you have died for me  
Would you have died for a taste of my reality  
Lust of me  
Everything coming out of me?  
  
Would you have died for me  
My love, my hate, my nothing at all  
Would you have died for me  
For my desire, my fire, my all  
Would you have died for me  
Would you have died in me  
Would you have died with me.  
****************************************************************************  
*  
kinda....blah ne?  
yes.....  
XoXoXo  
love me  
~ Lucia ~ 


	13. Baby's Last Breath

Ok...this chap is alittle...weird and scary...it's kinda like a "what if" chap...so what if Shiori had another child besides kurama and her step son...how would a insane kurama act? what would he do? how would he handle it? R&R plz **************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Here, inside this crib within this nursery  
  
I see cute little baby sleeping peacefully  
  
Laying adrift in a peaceful slumber  
  
The same filthy infant mommy and daddy entrusted me  
  
To take care of And as I look down upon that putrid thing in the crib  
  
I want nothing more than to grab a pillow  
  
And smother him with it  
  
To suffocate him  
  
To asphyxiate him  
  
So he may sleep that peaceful, dreamless slumber of his forever Looking down upon this cute little baby  
  
I look down upon my younger brother  
  
My parents little bundle of joy  
  
I gaze down with hate in my eyes  
  
The hatred festers with the passing of each day  
  
I can't take it anymore  
  
Oh how I just want to strangle this thing But I could never do that  
  
The consequences would be devastating  
  
No telling what it would do to mommy and daddy  
  
The fit they will throw  
  
When they see  
  
Their cute little baby lying  
  
Dead instead of asleep But I can still dream, can't I  
  
Still dream such fond, wonderful dreams  
  
Of baby trapped in the oven  
  
Frying in temps over 500  
  
His skin bubbling  
  
Blistering  
  
Melting away  
  
As he screams and cries and cries  
  
Until the very second he dies Or I can wrap barb wire around cute little baby's neck  
  
Then hang him off the ceiling fan in the kitchen  
  
Flip on the switch  
  
The fan starts to spin  
  
Around and around baby goes  
  
The barb wire cutting into baby's soft skin  
  
And oh what a bloody affair it will be  
  
And perhaps I might flip the switch off again  
  
And watch as the sudden loss of momentum  
  
Lobs baby's head right off I grab my pack of cigarettes now  
  
Light up  
  
Take a puff  
  
And blow a cloud of smoke over  
  
The baby sleeping peacefully in his crib  
  
And nearly fall back laughing  
  
As baby is abruptly awakened by a spasm of sharp painful coughs Right now I'm thinking about biting baby's face off  
  
Take one, good, quick bite out of him  
  
Swallowing the flesh  
  
Mm mm good  
  
Very yummy indeed  
  
And best of all  
  
That cute little baby  
  
Will look just as hideous then  
  
To mommy and daddy  
  
As he does now to me As baby's smoke induced coughs begin to taper off  
  
Baby starts to moan  
  
But rather than simply going back to sleep  
  
Baby cries out instead  
  
He screams and screams and screams  
  
The spoiled little brat won't stop screaming  
  
I dont know what to do now  
  
I just want the thing to shut up  
  
Oh God, why won't he just shut up  
  
Shut up please  
  
Oh please won't you shut up  
  
But he just won't shut up I lift baby in my arms  
  
And I pick baby up  
  
But rather than soothe him  
  
I shake baby up  
  
I shake baby hard  
  
I shake baby fast  
  
My arms spasming  
  
Convulsing  
  
While smoke from the cigarette  
  
Jutting loosely from my mouth  
  
Billows thickly in baby's face Eventually baby stops crying  
  
Stops moving  
  
Stops uttering a peep  
  
His head simply lolls limply back  
  
Over his shoulders  
  
And I realize within a second or two  
  
That baby is dead  
  
That I just killed baby I panic at first  
  
Filled with distress  
  
As I callously toss baby back into his crib  
  
And I ask dismally  
  
Just what will I do  
  
What will happen to me?  
  
When mommy and daddy come return  
  
Only to find their cute little baby  
  
Their little bundle of joy  
  
Laying dead in his crib instead of sleeping  
  
Dead because of me  
  
What will they do to me? Then I relax a bit  
  
I calm down and I shrug  
  
Tell myself that this really isn't that big a deal  
  
Not that big a deal at all  
  
So what if I killed him  
  
They'll never know  
  
And if they ask me what happened  
  
How will I explain?  
  
What will I tell them?  
  
Oh God, oh Lord, oh holy shit  
  
I honestly dont know But then an idea pops forth in my head  
  
And I think to myself  
  
I'll just tell them it choked  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************ tired...blah...love ya my reviewers............. XoXoXoXo love me ~ Lucia ~ 


	14. My Dream My Reality MyDeath?

hey! what happens when Kurama's blood thristy deaths catch up to him? this is the result my dear readers... EXTREME GORE!....you are warned.....R&R plz ^_^ **************************************************************************** * The dream is a billowing smothering seething cloud this time, that wraps me in Darkness. Fighting for every breadth I claw and bite at the Blackness. I slip, lose my hold for a moment and the Dream plunges in, ripping me from my body, and carrying me away with it.  
  
The fog recedes, leaving me blind, and helpless. I can feel the strong oak on which I am bound, the rough grooves and edges biting into my back and legs. I try to move my hands and feet, but they are wrapped tight with some rough material at the joints. A slight breeze drifts around the room, bringing to me the smells of cooking, sweat, and fear.  
  
Someone's breath slams me in the face, wreaking of stale alcohol and meat. Rough hands grab at my body, pinching my thighs, rubbing my stomach, cupping my head. Words swirl around me coming from unknown mouths in anonymous faces. Slowly the hands stop searching my body, and I'm left once again with the Darkness and the wood.  
  
A cheer blasts through the chamber as my blindfold is torn from my body. Pain slams into my skull as my eyes are exposed to the blazing torchlight. White hot pain erupting at the back of my head coupled by the twin embers that have become my eyes. Slowly the pain fades to a dim simmer and I can begin to make out figures around me. Faces illuminated by the light, familiar ones, ones I should recognize: friends? Family? Both. Their faces split wide in toothy maniacal grins, eyes glazed over in excitement as they all stare at me, ripping my skin with their merciless starved eyes.  
  
Another figure appears among the crowd. Once more familiar, but I can't make out his/her face. The other in this hungry mob begin to chant the figure's name, urging them on, arms flailing, mouths spread wide in hoots and hollers, cat calls and vile language. An object appears in the figures hand, blazing with reflected torchlight. The howls become louder with the kitchen knife's appearance, the crowd going mad.  
  
The knife glides up my right thigh, slicing away the flesh exposing the muscles and nerves beneath. I stare at the blood beginning to well up in the groove, the pain taking a moment's time to travel up to my brain. When the pain does, it slams into me ripping away control of my own body; my muscles going taught doubling the pain. A cry for mercy tearing from my mouth.  
  
My screams only seem to increase my tormentor's pleasure. The knife plunges down again opening a second wound on my other thigh, the agony rising in crescendo with the crowds chanting and dancing. The blade slides into the other hand giving the figure the reach to glide the edge along my forearm, opening the vein followed shortly by is sister on my other arm.  
  
The agony by now is a pounding awe-inspiring crash of sensation , my brain exploding with agony, seeming to grow in proportion to the blood pouring out of my arms and legs. A hand grabs my jaw and forces me to watch the crows many of them now naked, hands between each other's legs, grabbing breasts and biting but still their hungry eyes are locked onto me, their teeth gnashing together.  
  
A sharp jab of sensation punctuates the symphony of pain and fear, tearing my face away, I stare at the knife resting in my flesh just below my collarbone. The terror mounts as the blade cuts down my chest ending a little above my groin. Two more cuts follow that: one across my upper chest at the start of the first and the other at the bottom of it. Familiar, loving hands grip the edges of the cut and pull, ripping the skin from the muscles and bone beneath. Pain the likes of which.. Tears through my brain, my jaw cracking as my body screams. The torrent of anguish increases until it carries my consciousness away with it.  
  
Vision and awareness slowly return, a pounding thumping pain tinted perception. My body is numb, I can feel nothing below my collar. Craning my neck I can see down my length, and immediately wish I hadn't. Large nails have been used to hold back the skin covering my chest, their points plunged through the flaps and into the table, exposing my innards to them. and me. Strips of flesh are missing from my legs and the smell of cooking meat fills the room. I laugh: a coarse rough laugh at the connection.  
  
Hands dip down and lovingly caressingly begin to pull out my intestines, fondling and tickling each link as it is removed. Tongues emerge form mouths, taste buds being run across the pink tissues as yard upon yard is pulled out. Eventually they come to the end, and the leader cuts it clean out using his/her long kitchen knife. Immediately I see them carry the strands over to the nearest cooking fire.  
  
Using the knife like a scalpel, the figure carefully removes a kidney, tenderly caressing the organ as it is amputated, sticking out it tongue to run it along the kidney's surface before passing it on, so the process can be repeated before being placed on another grill.  
  
Slowly painstakingly the ritual is performed with each of my internal organs until there is no possible way  
  
I could still be alive much to my horror.  
  
When there are no more organs to harvest, the figure moves to the head of my slab. Delicately he/she places the edge of the knife against my fore- head, parallel to my hairline. Slowly he/she drives the blade into skin and bone. Using the knife like a saw, he/she starts carving off my cranium like a pumpkin. My hair turns a bright red from the blood pouring into it, my eyes are being blinded as the flood of blood runs in to the valleys where they rest in my face.  
  
I hear a ripping noise as the top of my skull is completely pulled off. The leader leans forwards, opening its mouth wide and using its teeth tears a chunk out my brain.  
  
Suddenly as if on cue the others go crazy, attacking each other in their mad scramble to get a mouthful of my brain. And as more and more of it is pulled out, my eyes get heavier and heavier, the shadows getting longer until finally as the last piece is torn out and unceremoniously swallowed, my vision goes to darkness.  
  
Slowly the Dream pulls back, reluctantly surrendering its prisoner to the Blackness. **************************************************************************** * Was this just a dream? Or was this reality? Is he sleeping? Or is he dead? It's the quiet screams secret. .....or is it a secret anymore? tell me your thoughts aka reviews XoXoXoXo love me ~ Lucia ~ 


	15. The Fakeness Of Guilt

well....he's not dead as some of you might've guessed....but have you ever wonder if there's a trace of guilt in the hollow deapths of his insanity? maybe there is..maybe there's not. you decide. R&F plz. **************************************************************************** ************* I stare at myself in a broken mirror.Sitting alone,lost in a corner,my eyes cast to the floor,nothing else matters,The child in my has died, My soul has faded, my heart has dissaperd. I am now his slave of Death, Destruction, and fear.  
  
Shadows have crossed my face too many times. Fear has left it's marks in your eyes. The pain remains in my heart,you can see it in my eyes.The darkness surronds me, Comforts me in it's cold arms as it sings me the Beautiful song of lonieness.  
  
Hope your not in my path, as destruction is certain, I can make you go away, make you close the curtain,I sit and watch quietly, like a bomb about to go off, your best bet is to stay away,or you could find yourself facing death,begging for one last chance. As I look around I see a cage, my heart begins  
  
to fill with rage, theres no way out,I start to fall, no one to hear me shout, or bang against the wall,my heart begins to race, I try to slow it down,I run against the walls, trying to get out, trying to get free. Trying to get away from me. It builds,it rages inside,waiting to come up,waiting to explode.  
  
I see you cry and I just wonder why,is it cause of me? I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sorry I fighted you, I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry your 6 feet under because of me, It wasn't my falut, I was out of control, I was under his control, under his demand, but it's ok, Your not in pain any more, unlike me,it's ok, because life is full of broken promises, and fallen dreams. Behind Those Clouds,That hide the sky are only lies, Theres so many things I wish to say,so many ways I've tried to pray to a god that isn't real, trying to release the pain that bulids up inside me, and burns me like an open flame. Your tears fell like rain, each one filled me with one more day of pain. I'm a angel, that can't sore or fly, my broken wings are bleeding, leaveing a trail for others to find. When they reach the end of that bloody trail, they'll find me. They'll Find A fallen Angel. They'll find a bleeding deamon. A nameless face. Empty eyes. My body coverd in scars. From battles before. Am I just a toy of his? A toll for his dirty work? I kill and destroy yet I feel the same. You look at me, with eyes full of fear, of what I've become. You try to run. I don't want you to leave, I chase you, my demon taking over. I hunt you down. Chase you dead. So no one will know the lies that you've bled. You try to scream. Am I that mean? I can't help that you're frightened. Or that you'll soon die. But look at it this way. I'm the hunter...and you are my prize. But no one will ever know. It'll just seem as if I've done nothing at all.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* soooooo how was that? not very good eh? i tried. XoXoXoXo love me ~ Lucia ~ 


End file.
